


Aftertaste

by sciencefictioness



Series: Aftershock [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dom Jesse, Dom/sub, M/M, Streamer Genji, Sub Genji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 09:24:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17846768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sciencefictioness/pseuds/sciencefictioness
Summary: There’s a splintering sound, followed by the ethereal chime of an item being dropped in-game; a legendary potion if the violet glow is any indication, which is bullshit.  Hana fights down a scowl.She never gets legendary drops in this part of the map.She’s only half paying attention to the screen of her laptop, tapping away at her phone instead.  The video flashes in her periphery, most of the display showing a playthrough of a new hack-and-slash RPG, the left corner filled with a shot of Sentai.  It’s nothing she hasn’t seen before; bright green hair wild around his headset, eyeliner laid on thick, the end of a sucker sticking out from between his lips.  He’s wearing a neon green fishnet tank top today, but he might as well be shirtless for all it covers up; his nipple rings glint through the fabric, scales of his dragon tattoo clearly visible.  Hana doesn’t blame him.Sentai’s viewers are even thirstier than her own.





	Aftertaste

**Author's Note:**

  * For [roughlycut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roughlycut/gifts).



> This actually the first part of a real fucky d/s au, which is why those tags are there, even if none of that is present here. Just a heads up.

There’s a splintering sound, followed by the ethereal chime of an item being dropped in-game; a legendary potion if the violet glow is any indication, which is bullshit.  Hana fights down a scowl.

 

She never gets legendary drops in this part of the map.

 

She’s only half paying attention to the screen of her laptop, tapping away at her phone instead.  The video flashes in her periphery, most of the display showing a playthrough of a new hack-and-slash RPG, the left corner filled with a shot of Sentai.  It’s nothing she hasn’t seen before; bright green hair wild around his headset, eyeliner laid on thick, the end of a sucker sticking out from between his lips.  He’s wearing a neon green fishnet tank top today, but he might as well be shirtless for all it covers up; his nipple rings glint through the fabric, scales of his dragon tattoo clearly visible.  Hana doesn’t blame him. 

 

Sentai’s viewers are even thirstier than her own.

 

He streams three times a week, sometimes more, and his audience overlaps quite a bit with hers.  Hana doesn’t stream during the same hours Sentai does, thankfully, but they play a lot of the same games.  She’s really only watching now to troll him— he’s doing a speed run of the biggest dungeon in the latest title they’ve both been playing, trying to beat her time. 

 

She puts her phone down to talk shit in the chat; it’s teasing, good-natured.  If anything she’s getting him extra viewers, her own followers flocking to interact with her.  It’s starting to look like he might actually beat her time— he’s already past the third mini-boss, breezing through the merciless platforming puzzle that is the bane of her existence like it’s nothing at all.  He’s hyper focused on his screen, mouth open just a little, bright pink candy visible on his tongue. His eyes dart around as he works his way through the hardest part of the puzzle, a series of timed jumps where Hana always accidently falls off into the abyss and dies.

 

Sentai makes the final jump, landing safely on the other side with a whoop of triumph.

 

“Yoshi,” he exclaims, looking straight at the camera and winking, grinning around his sucker.  A chorus of tips rush in with notes of congratulation, and Genji bows theatrically as best he can without letting go of his mouse, pushing forward through the map.

 

There’s no way he won’t beat her time now; all he has left is the final boss, and he’s got just over three minutes left on his countdown.  Hana rolls her eyes in annoyance; she doesn’t actually care much, but her viewers will insist she do the run again to try and top Sentai’s time, and it’s a punishing half hour  _ at best.   _ She sighs, about to close out of the stream when suddenly set of loud footsteps and an unfamiliar voice boom through the audio.

 

“Genji, you seen my other pair of boots?”

 

There is a door behind Sentai that is always closed, but now it swings open to reveal an actual, literal  _ cowboy.   _ He’s bearded and wearing a cowboy hat; dirty jeans, an old plaid shirt, a ridiculous gold belt buckle.  One of his hands glints metal— a prosthesis of some kind, sleek and shining. He looks around the room like he’s lost something.  

 

Sentai glances back for a moment, brows raised in surprise as he chatters at the cowboy in rushed Japanese.  He’s in the final boss chamber now, dodging a pair of giant swords and climbing up the monster’s body to drop acid on glowing red weak points.  Hana’s Japanese is dubious at best, but Sentai is definitely scolding the guy, who glances up at the screen a little sheepishly.

 

“Oh, sorry baby.  Thought you woulda been done by now, it’s half past eight,” he says in English, apologetic.  Sentai’s streams are usually over by now, but he’d fucked up a finishing combo last time and had to restart, saying he would give it one last shot today.  The cowboy scratches through his hair and continues. “New hand needs a pair of work boots that ain’t quite so fancy, told him he could have my old ones to wear for now.”  

 

The chat is alight— emojis and reaction gifs and key-smashes and donations, along with questions about who the cowboy is, what’s his name,  _ is that your boyfriend,  _ ‘GENJI?!?’

 

Sentai has always been loudly, openly bisexual, but close mouthed about who he might be dating, if anyone, and his subscribers are exploding with excitement.

 

The cowboy walks up behind him, leaning down to kiss his cheek, mumbling something low that the mic doesn’t quite pick up.  Sentai flushes, head tilted to the side as the cowboy shoves his face into his throat. He hisses in Japanese again, voice urgent and strained; he’s missed two blocks, now, and taken a sword strike that has his health throbbing red on screen.  The cowboy smiles, grabbing the stick of Sentai’s sucker and pulling it gently out of his mouth. Sentai glares, trying to shove the cowboy away with his left hand and escape the boss with his right.

 

Then the cowboy reaches down and lifts his chin, turning his face to the side and kissing him soundly.  Sentai doesn’t resist, all the annoyance melting out of him as he leans into it, cheeks flushing even redder.  It’s nothing graphic on its own, really, but Sentai’s reaction to it might be— the little whine the mic catches, the way he sits up straighter in his chair.

 

The cowboy’s hand sinking under his headset and into his hair, big and rough and dirty, tugging on the strands.  

 

He breaks the kiss after a few seconds, smacking his lips and wrinkling his nose in distaste.

 

“You know I hate cherry,” he says, slipping the sucker back into Sentai’s mouth, running his thumb sideways across his bottom lip.  

 

Sentai closes his mouth around it in a daze, watching as the cowboy turns and leaves the room, shutting the door behind him with a soft click.  He glances at his screen— the display is nothing but the word ‘DEAD’ written in gory lettering, along with a picture of his corpse, a massive blade impaling it.  A message scrolling across the bottom,  _ the difficulty can be adjusted in the menu screens at any time! _

 

He glances back at the door with an incredulous expression.

 

“Jesse!  You’re such an ASSHOLE, get back here!”

 

The stream goes black with a flash, quickly reverting to Sentai’s ‘offline’ page; streaming hours, along with links to his social media accounts and merchandise pages and YouTube channel.  The chat is still active, full of speculation and cowboy memes. Hana puts in a cowboy hat emoji and a handful of question marks, and signs off, laughing as she grabs for her phone.

 

She gets on Twitter and sends Sentai a message.

 

_There's no shame in easy mode! ;)_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me nice things or come yell at me on [twitter.](https://twitter.com/scifictioness?lang=en)


End file.
